Dakota Not Max (Rewrite)
by JustanAutumn
Summary: The Flock thought I was a traitor, so they kicked me out. They decided to head out and search for Iggy, who was taken by the School, without me. While I was moping over my loss, the School captured me too. When I find Iggy, we discover new powers and appearances. In 2 months we are changed into new people and we break out. That's when the Flock shows up wanting me back..
1. Chapter 1

Max Pov.

I landed in the small cave that the Flock and I have settled in for the night. My hands were full of groceries, I haven't stopped thinking of a way to get Iggy back. We were ambushed two days ago by erasers and they had decided to take our blind pyro with them.

When I landed the Flock was still sitting around our little fire that we had started, right where I left them. As I sat down and began to distribute food, I noticed Nudges stiff shoulders and when I handed Gazzy a sandwich his hands were shaking slightly. Angel on the other hand, looked very confident. She sat up straighter and had a permenant smirk on her face. Fang was blank, like a stone. No emotion in his face but his eyes look sad and he refused to look at me. Something was up for sure.

"What's going on?" I questioned, "You guys aren't acting right." Gazzy looked down, and Fang took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Angel looked at me, her eyes narrowed but her smile never leaving her face.

"You've betrayed us Max." Fang said, his voice upset but strong.

"What?" I was seriously confused.

"We know you've been in contact with the School, how else would they have known where we were?" My babies voice held so much hate, hate that was directed towards me.

"I'm taking over Max, and we are going to resume the search for Iggy without you." Fang still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Were telling you to leave Max," Nudges voice was angry, her eyes held fire.

"Wha...what?" They're telling me to leave, my family is telling me to get out, I've done nothing wrong!

"We aren't your family, you never loved us Max, you were using us this whole time." Angel's grin finally left her face and she had stood up looking at me accusingly, "Since you're too stupid to understand what is happening, I will help your tiny brain process this information, were kicking you out and we don't ever expect you back. Don't try to come back because we don't want you here."

Did a six year-old call me stupid?

"I'm seven Max." Angel was annoyed with me.

Fang decided to finally approach me, but I was frozen in shock. After everything I've done for them and they throw me out with the trash.

"I loved you Max, I trusted you." His voice held so much hurt, tears threatened to fall, "you betrayed me, you're lucky I don't try to kill you now for causing us so much pain."

"Fine, if that's what you want I will leave, I never betrayed you and I had no intention to do so in the future. I hope you understand that you are making the BIGGEST mistake you will ever make!" I was livid, " After everything i've done for you, after taking care of you and protecting you with my life, you throw me out with fake accusations!" Gazzy and Nudge were crying now, "And you," I whirled on Fang pointing at his chest, "I LOVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BESTFRIEND AND MY RIGHT WINGMAN, YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN SURE OF YOURSELVES," Tears streaked down Fang's face, "I did everything I could for you guys and this is how you repay me? I will tell you now, you will regret this choice."

I turned, opening my wings and taking off. I flew blindly as tears crowded my vision. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care, thunder sounded and lightening lit up the sky. It started to pour, drenching my wings and weighing me down. I landed in a forest and laid down in the mud, not closing my wings. I curled up in a ball and laid there. I was numb. The one thing i've dedicated my life to protecting and taking care of rejected me.

I laid there for a while, it could have been hours or days, I didn't know. At one point the rain stopped and a helicopter landed, erasers dragged me into the helicopter. I didn't fight back and I didn't care to.

There was no point, I had no one to come save me and nothing to live for.

I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max pov.**

I woke up in a cage, not surprised. I did a quick 360 around the room. As best I could seeing how I was in a small cage. The room was pure white and there wasn't many cages in the room, there was only one experiment in the room with me, and he was beautiful.

He looked like he was pretty tall, with gold hair that seemed to shimmer in the light, and he was tan. The best thing was his eyes, they looked like liquid gold. The color in his iris seemed to move, like water in a glass. He smiled at me while I stared.

That smile... "Iggy?" He smiled wider.

"Took you long enough to come, but i'm glad to see you Max." He was looking at me right in the eye. I stared at him, confused to why he looked like he did.

"They have been experimenting on me Max, that's why I can see," He looked me over, seeing what I look like for the first time.

"That's amazing Ig, glad you can finally see," I smiled,"the Flock will be so happy when they find out that you can see!" I stopped. They weren't going to see him ever again because of me. If he wanted to go back then I would let him, but I don't want to be left alone.

"Where are the Flock then, they have never seperated us before." I took a deep breath, ready to tell him. But the door slammed open and erasers and scientists came into the room. Wow, good timing.

They opened my cage and roughly pulled me out with clawed hands, I didn't struggle. I let them drag me out and down the hall. Iggy watched me with worried eyes, but I gave him a small reassuring smile.

They pulled me into a side room, with a metal table with various scapels and needles on it. Looks like this is going to be fun..

They threw me unto the metal table and strapped me down, they then walked out the door.

A middle-aged women in a clean white lab-coat entered the room, I glared at her and she just smiled.

"Were just hear to inject something Max, then you can go back to your room," her voice was monotone, like a robot. Room? As in a freaking cage, that doesn't even count!

She rummaged through the assortment of needles on the side table, picking up a needle filled with a black liquid that moved like smoke incased in a vial. She flicked it and raised it to the light, a look of pride evident on her face.

I rolled my eyes,"just stick me with it so I can go back to my lovely home."

She glared at me, then practically stabbed me in the vein with needle, then pushed down, releasing the liquid into my blood stream.

I screamed, my body burned and stung as I felt the liquid course through my body. I writhed in agony, and struggled in my restraints, wanting to just end the misery.

It didn't last long, maybe a couple minutes at most, but it felt like hours.

I screamed and cried until black dots started to cloud my vision. As I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the white coat with a look of absolute joy on her face, grinning at me with the widest smile.

**Review my fellow readers! :D**


	3. UPDATE

**IMPORTANT**

ok readers. I had first planned on having Max and Iggy be like Ying and Yang, light and darkness, but I think that I may have come up with something better.

Max-Night

Iggy-Day

I feel it would be more creative and fun to read and write, but because of this it will have some major changes to the storyline that I had planned for. Including names, which is why i'm going to ask you a question. I plan on changing Iggy and Max's names into something that represents their powers and such better, but then the story wouldn't be called Dakota Not Max. I went to Latin names, and I need help choosing what Iggy's is going to be. Please help me out guys. :)

Max

Luna-"The Moon" in Latin.

Iggy

Lucem-"Light" in Latin.

Lumen-"Light and star" in Latin. (This one would work nicely because i'm putting the sun in a lot.)

Sol-"The Sun" in Latin.

REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE SO I CAN HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY TODAY.

Thank You! :D


End file.
